


Lights Out

by BrookeSutter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeSutter/pseuds/BrookeSutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's been friends with Bellamy for years, convinced she doesn't have any feelings for him until her boyfriend--well, ex-boyfriend--points it out before breaking it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

Introduction:

It’s the most damning feeling in the entire universe—

To ultimately know that _no other person_ will truly have _you_ like _him._

I never considered myself blind until my long-term boyfriend, Finn Collins, informed me that I was cheating on him with my best friend’s brother. At first, I chalked up my little problem to insecure, idiotic men—you know, my lack of a romantic life at 21 years old, but then I met Finn and he put it in perspective. _Finn._ He seemed perfectly fine with my tight-knit group of friends. Jasper and Monty seemed to get along with him fairly well. Octavia thought he was attractive and sweet. But _Bellamy_ Fucking _Blake_ detested him and Finn disliked Bellamy’s irrational behavior, foul mouth, and overall protectiveness of his sister and of course, _me._

“Where were you last night, then, huh?” Finn argued with me—desperately trying to plead his case like the pre-law student he was but I couldn’t comprehend his motive. He knew where I’d been, he knew why I was coming in at 7:36 AM from an all-night chaotic mess at Bellamy’s apartment. He _knew_ because he tracked me on our couple app, STUPID CUPID, like a goddamn stalker. My best friend, Octavia Blake, called me at 8:02 PM with her standard Saturday night tears over her brother being a complete jackass towards her new love interest—Atom. Bellamy makes my blood boil but in an annoying family type of way. I’ve known him since I was 16, doe-eyed, and ambitious. If there’s a problem…I go to him. I don’t know how to _not_ go to him or Octavia for that matter.

I sighed heavily because it was clear that I was going to be late to my 9:30 class. “You know where I was…”

“With him. Again.” Finn told me as if I were clueless to my own actions. He couldn’t do that cute hair flip thing anymore ever since he let his mechanic friend cut it. I’ve never heard his full name but Finn just calls him ‘R’—I imagine it stands for something masculine like Russell, Ryan, Rodrigo. Either way, ‘R’ was assisting me with this fight because I wasn’t going to be swept off my feet by his adorable actions. “You don’t seem to understand how it feels when you drop everything, including _sex,_ to be with him. Last week, he called you during our dinner date because he was too drunk to get home and instead of calling a taxi—which by the way, there are millions of taxis in New York City in case you were wondering—to pick him up.”

“Because it’s Bellamy. You knew going _into_ this relationship that I have a very close relationship with my friends, including him.” I tried to tell him but Finn was already turning around, throwing his books into his bag and sending me glares every now and again. “I love you…come on, Finn. I love you.”

“Not as much as you love him.”

“What?” I was outraged—I didn’t love Bellamy Blake romantically. “I don’t love him, dammit. I don’t love Bellamy Blake!”

Finn turned around and gripped her hands, his eyes looking into her face. “I hope you get him one day, Clarke. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?
> 
> -Brooke


End file.
